Chaos Trial
by Phantom Blade Master
Summary: Somethings wrong on Angel Island. Sonic and Tails arrive to find it destroyed and with the Master Emerald taken. It becomes obvious that Eggman is behind this but he has some new things to show the crew this time. Things are about to get chaotic to say the least. This is my first fanfic so please be nice.


Sonic The Hedgehog

Chaos Trial

The Tornado finally dropped to land on Angel Island after a long flight over the vast ocean. When Sonic first saw it's condition he wondered what could possibly have accomplished such a feat. Angel Island was still beautiful but clearly damaged. Smoke and rubble hinted at a destructive battle that must've taken place. The Master Emerald was also gone as Angel Island was in the water rather than the sky. Tails landed the Tornado and the duo were greeted to an aching weak Knuckles.

"Whoa," exclaimed Sonic. "What the heck happened to you? I don't know too many things that could go through you and snatch the Master Emerald. I also don't know too many things that could have you calling us for help." "Yeah… don't ever remind me of any of that again," muttered Knuckles. His pride was clearly more hurt than ever but he was more worried about the situation at hand.

"But enough about all that, we got a big problem on our hands!" "Was it Eggman that took the Master Emerald," asked Sonic. "He seems like someone who would pull that kind of a scheme." "Yeah," answered Knuckles. "But if it was him alone he wouldn't have gotten through me, I swear."

Suddenly the skies themselves ripped open and an impossible red abyss poured into the world. Within this abyss were huge ruins and technological cities. Amazing stars and moons floating about made it quite a display. Out came Doctor Eggman in his usual hovering pod along with a mechanized robot that resembled Sonic. The robot had nothingness in it's eyes along with a red power core in it's chest. The rest of it was blue and prickly like Sonic.

A sinister, booming laughter bellowed from the diabolical doctor. "Ah, Sonic. You're just in time. The party is about to begin." "What're you up to this time you maniac? You stole the Master Emerald and you-" "That's right Sonic. I showed up with Mecha Sonic here, knocked out Knuckles and then harnessed the power of the Master Emerald. It was easy. After taking the incredible jewel we used a high powered Chaos Control to teleport directly into what you see before you. The dream world of Knuckles as well as The Knuckles Tribe. The Chaos Angel! But it gets even better. Using a machine that manipulates chaos energy I will be able to merge the glorious Chaos Angel with the world."

"Wait. A high powered Chaos Control? How did you-" Mecha Sonic radiated with a golden-orange kind of energy. "Of course," said Tails. "Borrowing energy from the Master Emerald, Mecha Sonic went through a super transformation and that must've been what gave him his amazing abilities." "Correct," said Eggman. "Mecha Sonic used the Master Emerald to go super and then he used Chaos Control to warp us to the Chaos Angel. And using a machine that I brought along the power of the Master Emerald is being manipulated and we will surely be able to use it to expand the perimeter of the Chaos Angel until the entire world is covered with it. And in case you couldn't tell chaos energy is floating all around the angel now so Mecha Sonic can go super at will. This is something you can't even overcome Sonic. Mecha Sonic is the only creation I've ever made that can achieve a super transformation like you. And with constant chaos energy powering him you won't be able to defeat him. With Super Mecha Sonic and the Chaos Angel I will seize the world without fail!"

"Sonic," screamed Tails. "If chaos energy is floating around the atmosphere then Mecha Sonic isn't the only one who can change at will!" With a deep breath Sonic turned into his golden super transformation and with a great burst of energy he blasted straight toward Eggman and Mecha Sonic. Super Mecha Sonic floated in front of him and put out his hand. "Shame on you Sonic! Always so quick to skip to the fighting!" Mecha Sonic spoke in a robotic but aggressive voice. "Why always the violent path?" We are both such fast individuals. Why not a friendly race as a contest?" Sonic smiled. "Good one. You know I can't turn down a test of speed." Mecha Sonic pointed behind him. "The highest hill over there holds the Master Emerald. It's in a machine that's harnessing it's power. You can't miss it. We race there. If you win I promise to leave your world alone. If I win you must promise to give your world to me and Eggman." "Alright," said Sonic in agreement.

They both readied themselves. With a loud, electrifying blast they were off. They blasted through pillars and towers and occasional clouds. Eventually they moved so fast that the city was being caught in their awesome momentum. The buildings were being ripped apart by the force of their speed and much debris followed in their destructive path.

The two passed one another up over and over again. Near the end Mecha Sonic put his hands on his red core and fired an incredible blast of pure energy at Sonic. Sonic saw it just in time and dodged it. Slightly annoyed, Sonic decided to cheat as well. He tackled Mecha Sonic and although Mecha Sonic blocked it's force with his arms he had been distracted while still moving at a high speed and crashed directly into a building which collapsed right on top of him. Sonic took full advantage of this and flew to the Master Emerald and tapped it to win the contest.

Mecha Sonic flew to him in a rage. "Well Mechahead, if you had played fair you might've been able to tie with me. And let me stretch out the 'might've' part." "Jokes on you, you fool," said Mecha Sonic. "Believe it or not we still needed more chaos energy than we already had. And this race with all it's energy being exerted gave the machine enough to merge the Chaos Angel completely with your world. And I'll make sure it gets the time it needs to be completed." "No way Mechmouth. If I can destroy this machine or separate it from the Master Emerald then your plan won't go so well."

Sonic attempted to blast straight through the machine but everytime he tried Mecha Sonic stood in his path throwing deadly moves his way in order to make sure he couldn't touch the machine. Eventually Sonic decided to focus on subduing Mecha Sonic in order to rid himself of the constant distraction.

They fought fiercely. They tackled each other through the skies and through buildings. Mecha Sonic fired several energy blasts at Sonic but with evasive movements Sonic dodged them. The fight was equivalent to a struggle between two gods. There was no shortage of chaos energy so neither of the two lost their near invincible super forms. No matter how much each hit each other neither fell. But Sonic was running out of time.

"Well." Said Super Mecha Sonic. "I'd say there are forty seconds left to a complete merge Sonic. You're not going to make it." "Don't get too excited Mechbreath. There's so much chaos energy around here that I'll bet someone could reach a power beyond a super form. Never thought of doing this before, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Sonic concentrated and then a great flash followed. In the wake of this flash there floated Sonic flashing in several colors at once. Sparkles flowed from his body and he was radiating with incredible power. Hyper Sonic was in front of Super Mecha Sonic.

Mecha Sonic was surprised but still comfortable with his odds. "Impressive Sonic. Me and Eggman never expected anything like this. But you have only a few seconds left, and those are seconds I won't let you use." Sonic took an attacking stance. "Actually Mechbrain you're about to find out that a few split seconds is too much time for Sonic the Hedgehog!" With a speed even Mecha Sonic couldn't follow, Sonic rammed him directly in his chest and nearly ripped him to pieces. Mecha Sonic's system took great damage. His system was so damaged that even with all the chaos energy in the air Mecha Sonic's super form was fading along with his power. A weakened Mecha Sonic whispered, "No, how can this be?" "Sorry Mechface but I gotta fly."

Sonic waved his arms and a Sonic Wind followed. Screaming Mecha Sonic was blown to the ground where his system finally crashed and he lay dormant. With few seconds left Sonic flew directly to the Master Emerald. I can't be sure if destroying the machine will stop the merge immediately, thought Sonic. It's probably best to get the Emerald out of the dimension altogether. With a high powered Chaos Control he teleported the jewel back to it's original shrine in Angel Island.

Meanwhile, Eggman was performing a lively victory dance in his pod for Tails and Knuckles who waited eagerly for the outcome of the situation. "Ha ha. It seems Sonic has failed this time. Just a few more seconds and this world belongs to me. Three. Two. One." At the end of his count Eggman saw Sonic with the Emerald in it's shrine. In a great shock he said, "Wait, you couldn't have-" the red abyss finally was retracting to where it came from along with the ruins and Eggman. "Sonic! You nuisance! I'll-" Before his sentence finished Eggman disappeared in the void.

Sonic jumped down and walked to his two shocked friends. Having been pulled away from the Chaos Angel and the Master Emerald he was his normal blue self again in his own world. "You two look like you just saw into another dimension. Well anyway I'm tired from all this. Let's go kick it at a beach or something Tails." They hopped into the Tornado. "You never cease to amaze me Sonic. You actually destroyed Super Mecha Sonic?" "Nah, I don't do that Tails. I like to just knock them out. I actually prefer a mad enemy that knows he can't beat me to a destroyed one. Good for my ego ya know?"

Knuckles ran up for one last comment. "Um… thanks Sonic….. I don't know what I would've done without you…." "Gosh Knuckles. Next thing I know you'll start saying that you owe me one. You might even call me your good friend." "Yeah… don't get your hopes up" said Knuckles as the two heroes flew off and Angel Island floated back into the sky where the red abyss once was.


End file.
